My Number One Priority
by HugATru
Summary: All Remus wants to do is make Dora is number one priority-even if it means trying to convince her being friends is what's best.My first One Shot based on Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and their memory highlights.


**Wanted to get this one shot out of the way. Hope you enjoy.**

**J.K Rowling owns it all. Forever.**

**.:.**

Remus looked over at Nymphadora Tonks sitting next to him on the ragged sofa in his dingy living room. They had the wireless going and some slow song was playing. Remus wasn't really paying much attention to the music, he was more focused on the woman next to him. Her bubblegum pink hair was even beautiful in the poor lighting. She was dozing off, but Remus didn't blame her. It had been a long night…

Earlier that day the pair had gone to Dumbledore's funeral (Remus had stayed far back from the crowd). Nymphadora didn't want to be alone on this day so Remus reluctantly let her follow him home for the company. He didn't mind her at all, in fact he loved her company. But he knew getting involved with her by any means other than "just friends" was a danger to them both. He never wanted to harm her, and to him, that was the greatest affection of love he could offer-staying far away from her.

"Remus," Nymphadora muttered. Her eyes were closed and her lips were partially opened, so Remus assumed she was talking in her sleep.

"Yes, Tonks?" he replied softly.

"Keep me safe…" her words were clear in the silent room. Remus sat for a few moments unable to say anything. He didn't need to, she was talking in her sleep. But still…

"I'll keep it my number one priority." He said. And he meant it.

**.:.**

"Remus, please look at me." Tonks whispered. It was late at night in Remus's flat.

"Why?" he said. He was leaning over the counter with his back facing Nymphadora. His hands grasped the edge of the counter top till his knuckles were white. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"You have plenty. Now, please, look at me."

Remus took a deep breath and turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to talk about this, not at all.

"There isn't anyone else. They're can _not_ be anyone else, Remus. I love you. You can't shake me off so easily, I know I want you. It doesn't matter to me what others say you are. To me you're a man. And a damn good one at that." Her cheeks flushed as she balled up her fists.

"I know you do." he said simply. "But I'm not safe for you. You know every full moon I'm dangerous, and what could happen to you will be entirely my fault." Dora's eyes flashed. She refused to let him win this.

"So what you get pissy once a month? So do I! Hell, I bleed for seven days and I don't die! That should make me deadly, right?"

"Dora, that's not the same! Being sarcastic won't help this situation!" He had fully turned to face her now.

"If you loved me, then you would accept the fact that I don't care about that! I'm willing to face those problems head on!" she stomped her foot in anger and made a noise in her throat that was a mix of a growl and a scream. Remus looked at her calmly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But ,Dora, I do love you. That is why I refuse this relationship to go further than a simple friendship. If I didn't care about you I would have rushed right into this libido first. But no, I care for you. I want you with some other man that can't harm you the way I could." Tears were in her eyes as he said this.

"I want you to respect what I want, Remus. I want you to respect that I want you to welcome me with open arms and…and…" she struggled with the words, "…kiss me."

"Yes, I know, but-" he started but he couldn't finish. She was right in front of him now.

"Kiss me."

"What? Why…?" He looked into both of her eyes. She looked him dead in the face back. Her serious level was etched into every bit of her he could see. "I…I can't, Dora. You mean too much to me for me to just let myself get caught up in this." Her face slacked a bit. She could no longer continue her battle…

"Goodbye, Remus." And to his surprise, she turned on her heel and walked out the front door. All Remus could do now was stare at where she disappeared.

**.:.**

Nymphadora was sitting in her own flat by the fireplace. She was staring into it thinking. It had been a whole month since she had spoken to Remus Lupin, and she didn't like it one bit. But she did it for him.

She had left him just the way he wanted her to, because he hated the fact she was always there hanging onto him pleading for his affections. No, she had stopped that. She had learned it was a lost cause.

A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called out reaching for her wand.

"It is I, Remus J. Lupin. I am a werewolf and I taught Harry Potter in his third year at Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Tonks' couldn't believe her ears as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she said weekly seeing Remus step into the room. His hair had gotten a few more grey patches but he looked happy enough. He turned on the spot to face her and closed the door.

"I thought about it, and…" he moved his mouth to form words but couldn't. A battle raged inside his head until he came with the perfect idea.

He kissed her.

Tonks was shocked but the feel of his lips on her was the best feeling she had ever experienced. All the other boys she kissed as a teenager were nothing to this man against her now. His skin was rough but soft to her touch. His kiss was intense and hot, filled with all of his pent up anger and aggression. But most of all, he kissed her to express how much he could not live without her.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Marry me, Nymphadora Tonks. Make me the happiest man in the world."

She looked into his eyes and saw the same amount of serious etched into his face as she had shown him before.

"Yes. Yes I will."

Remus took her hand and slipped on a ring. She looked down at it and saw a small and elegant golden band with a tiny and equally elegant diamond.

"Thank you, Remus. You have made me the happiest witch in the world."

**.:.**

It was after the quick wedding that Remus held his wife in his arms. Making love like that was just how it should be. His lover was asleep in his arms with a smile on her face. He smiled back knowing this is what she wanted. And that's all that mattered.

**.:.**

Dora looked at her husband's face and gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm pregnant." His eyes grew wide with the news.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly.

"Positive." she showed him the magical potion she made. She had placed her blood in the vile and it was a bright pink. "Pink means yes."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair and breathed in deeply.

"I ruined our unborn child. I ruined it. We don't even know the gender and it's already doomed." he hissed.

"Don't say such a thing!" Dora snapped. "He or she will love you no matter what. They will understand that it's a blessing to have parents like us. Ones that love it no matter who or what they are."

Remus breathed in quick breaths now, head in his hands.

"Nonono…I shouldn't have. We should have used protection! I wasn't thinking!"

"You were thinking, Remus. We both agreed to let nature take its course. And it did." Dora said wrapping her arm around him. "We're going to be wonderful parents."

Remus took a look at his loving wife and knew she meant well, but if she only knew the pain and frustration the child would bare the rest of its life…

"Besides, we don't know for a fact you passed it on. It could be perfect fur-free!" Dora giggled to lighten the mood and kissed her husband. "I promise, our child will not be angry at us for their birth. I will make sure of that. Once this war is over, once the good has conquered evil, werewolves will be apart of the community and live lives like the rest of us. Like it's meant to be."

All Remus could do now is hope…

**.:.**

I hope you all enjoyed my first one shot!! I did this all at 3 a.m and needing sleep terribly. But alas, I still think I did a decent job ) Reviews would be fantastic!


End file.
